


Justice For Your Sins

by ShibbyWibbys



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Everything I write is garbage, Friendship, I'm Sorry, This is super bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShibbyWibbys/pseuds/ShibbyWibbys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin messes up, and Dan serves up some justice. </p>
<p>Rating is for mature themes and strong language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice For Your Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stolenbatmobiles (adorkablelindy)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stolenbatmobiles+%28adorkablelindy%29).



> This is really stupid. Read at your own risk.  
> Another story written for my best friend that she encouraged me to post.   
> There is no romance whatsoever in this story.

“Arin, I'm going to fucking, jack off on all your pillows when you're not looking.” Dan sighed, speaking far more casually than is appropriate based on the content of his sentence. 

“Dan what the actual fuck are you talking about?” Arin asked in response, flipping his hair out of his face and not taking his eyes off of the game before him.

“Justice must be wrought, my friend, and this is the punishment for your sins.” Dan replied, just as casually as before. “Dan what the fuck- what even happened? Are you high? Am I high? Did I just like black out for two minutes and murder your family or something what the hell?” Arin rambled on and on as he played his stupid video game.

“Arin,” Dan whispered, getting closer to Arin's person, “Arin, I'm going to bust a nut on all of your pillows and you can't stop me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Well there that was please don't attack me too strongly.


End file.
